


Undocumented

by Fanfiction127



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Cause I Said So, I havent decided if this will be maribat yet but if so the batfam probably wont be in this as much, best friends Marinette and Felix, best friends Nathaniel and Felix, best friends Nathaniel and Marinette, possible maribat, started out as a drabble, this will be written in tiny parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Marinette and Felix hadn't known each other long, but he supposed to punch the guy, who wouldn't stop flirting with her, at some gala he had built some sort of bond and now she, along with some random red head, wouldn't leave him alone.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Félix Graham de Vanily, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I want this to be maribat yet, but if so the batfam more than likely won't show up or won't be important. If anything it'll probably just reflect with Marinette and Nathaniel being ex-league members or something. Also, no miraculous! I don't know if I want this to be something else but I'm thinking it'll just be the three as they wander around trying to live their lives while being runaway teens (yes we're going with neglectful or abusive parents, I'm sorry). Anyway, I'll let you read now. 
> 
> Also, expect the chapters to get longer as they go.

Marinette looked at the man in front of her, her hair cut short from the recent ‘accident’ involved a few classmates. “Sir,” she started, “excuse me if this sounds rude, but if you don’t get the hell out of my face I’ll show you why people call me "princess”. And I can assure you it’s not for the reason your thinking.“


	2. Chapter 2

The man looked at her for a moment, ever so confused as to what had caused her to switch from the innocent simple she had held just a few moments ago, to the deadly glair and predatory grin.

“I assumed it was a common courtesy. All of your friends call you ‘princess’ and I just assumed-” Marinette cut the man off with a laugh.

“You what? Assumed that it would be acceptable to call me something only my dearest friends have been known to call me?”


	3. Chapter 3

The man, once again, seemed to take issue with what she said. Marinette however was taking offense with how privilege he was acting. 

Instead of an apology, which she had assumed wouldn’t be coming, he, she really ought to get his name, snapped back at her. “Oh don’t act like that, you would let anyone call you that you little s-” A hand dropped down on the man's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Instead of freezing the man swung around, only for his fist to be met with a second hand. 

“I’m sorry is there a problem?” 


End file.
